Poopsie: Adventures in Sparklsludgia
Poopsie: Adventures in Sparklsludgia is an animated fantasy comedy TV series. The series is (rather loosely) based on MGA Entertainment’s Poopsie Slime Surprise franchise. Short Description You wouldn’t really think unicorns and sentient slimes would be living in the same land, but that’s what Sparklsludgia is all about! Just don’t ask where the slime actually comes from… Long Description The show takes place in a magical city known as Sparklesludgia, inhabited by unicorns and creatures made of slime. Sparklsludgia’s main source of energy is multi-colored slime, which is actually unicorn waste. The unicorns and slime creatures take any rotting food or garbage mixed with water and also turn it into the sparkly rainbow sludge, using the ooze along with the slime from sewer pipes to power machinery, such as food dispensers, slushie machines, television, and the likes. Sometimes, slime that’s left over will mutate into a slime creature, therefore signifying where the creatures come from, and co-exist with unicorns and other slime creatures. The episodes themselves follow four unicorn roommates, Rainbow Brightstar, Oopsie Starlight, Dazzle Darling, and Whoopsie Doodle, and their slime friends, like Deuce Boo-Boo, Pugles, Daisy Cowpie and many more, going on surreal and sometimes gross-out misadventures in Sparklsludgia and/or the power plant they work at, managed by unicorn Ms. Glamglow. Accompanying (though sometimes opposing) them is Pyra Scorchwings, a dragoness and a ruler of the neighboring dragon kingdom Lavagunge, whose main source of energy is dragon vomit. Characters The Sludge Squad: -Rainbow Brightstar: A diva of sorts and the self-proclaimed leader who tells others to do their best as well. -Oopsie Starlight: The clumsy metalhead scientist who often makes a mess and is rather mischievous. -Dazzle Darling: The cheerful and talkative girly-girl who enjoys the wildlife and never fails to give a friendly greeting. -Whoopsie Doodle: A shy yet chill artist who goes with the flow and is very stoic at times but does care about others. The Slimes: Blobs of unicorn slime of many different forms brought to life. They have many personalities and serve as companions and helpers to the Sludge Squad. Ms. Glamglow: A gentle, understanding unicorn who is the manager of the power plant. She was created exclusively for the show. Pyra Scorchwings: A spoiled and rather vain young dragoness and a ruler of Lavagunge, who switches either from an extra pal or a rival. She was created exclusively for the show. Episodes Pooper Heroes: A wish-granting gem gives the Sludge Squad new powers. The problem is, a group of malicious mermaids have found the gem as well, planning to take it from the Sludge Squad to become unicorns themselves, rule Sparklsludgia and later the world, and banish those who complain into the oceans. Cold War: Rainbow Brightstar gets a cold, and the others try to make her get well fast. Night of the Vampiricorn: After encountering a strange flower, Dazzle Darling turns into a terrifying vampiricorn, a bat-like monster with an insatiable thirst for any drink she can find. Jekyll and Slime: In this parody of Robert Louis Stevenson's famous horror classic, Oopsie Starlight decides to make a potion that can make her act calmer at times she needs to, but soon it starts to happen involuntarily. Art Attack: Whoopsie Doodle finds herself in a magic art museum that transports her to different worlds via the pictures and artwork. Dung and Dragons: We see the imagination of the Sludge Squad, Holly, Pugles, and Bundae as they play a DnD-esque Role-Playing Game Campaign. Time To Go: Oopsie Starlight invents a time machine and tries it out with Whoopsie Doodle. Sludge-Over: Pyra invites the Sludge Squad for a sleep-over party, where they decide to tell strange tales before bed. Rainbow starts with a story about a zombie attack, Dazzle tells a tale of a bad-luck bringing white cat, Whoopsie displays an adventure on another planet, and Oopsie re-enacts Frankenstein. But Pyra’s seems to be the most strangest and interesting of them all. We Wish You a Merry Crudmas: It’s Crudmas and the Sludge Squad decide to make it the best by delivering gifts. Surfin’ Turd: The Sludge Squad, the Slimes, and Pyra decide to visit the seasides. They decide to open a slushie shop and hold a big surfing competition. Out of Gas: The Sludge Squad goes on a rather crazy road trip across Sparklsludgia in their new RV. Differences Between the Original Toys and the Show * The four unicorns are toddlers in the toys, while in the show they’re depicted as young adults. * Some of the in-universe brand names are changed (Poopda Express -> Poonda Express, That Smells -> Taco Smell, and the Frappooocchino to Crappuccino.) * The toys mostly try to emphasize cuteness and glamour, while the show often emphasizes on gross-out humor due to being, well, based on a toy about unicorn waste. However, the show’s gross-out level is moderate compared to other cartoons and has a lot of surreal humor to balance that out. * In the toys the slimes were shaped like stereotypical cartoon bodily waste, while in the show the slimes are humanoid-shaped. * In the toys, the unicorns are bipedal and wear diapers and t-shirts, while in the show they’re quadrupedal and wear only neck and face accessories. * In the toys, the unicorns don’t have tails, while in they show they do. * In the toys, the unicorn horns are shaped like the stereotypical unicorn horn, while in the show they are curved and smooth. Trivia * Some (currently two) of the episode plots and scripts are improved and modified versions of the Bratz DTV movies. These episodes are Pooper Heroes (Bratz Super Babyz) and Sludge-Over (Bratz Kidz Sleepover Adventure). * This is currently the third Netflix Original to be based on an MGA Entertainment Product, the first two being Project MC2 (Project MC2) and We’re Lalaloopsy (Lalaloopsy). * It is currently the first MGA Entertainment adaptation that is the most divisive from the source material, though there are still some similarities. * The show is TV-Y7-FV for gross-out humor and slapstick violence. The only reason this show could get away with possibly quite a bit is because the bodily functions are colored differently than they would be if they weren’t fantasy creatures. Category:Adaptation Category:TV series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:MGA Entertainment Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Series based on toys